A Little Time Away
by waterrain
Summary: Merlin decides to have a bit of time away from Arthur due to the fact he is highly tempted to turn him into a toad or a donkey. He goes out to find Gwaine for he wants and needs someone to talk too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. This Chapter is in Merlin's View. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Time Away**

**By Waterrain**

Lately I have been feeling disconnected towards Arthur, but he is the one whom I'm destined and fated to protect. I try to hide away my frustration at the treatment I have been receiving lately, the lack of trust, and that belief that I would ever betray him in any way.

I wish Gwaine was here, but no he is banished and can't risk being here. To be honest I miss him, he is my friend, and I'm his only friend. I'm half tempted to leave for a few days without saying a word, but Arthur might replace me or something.

"I really do need a break." I muttered to myself and I really do need one before I end up turning Arthur into a toad for being such an ass to me. He has been treating me worse as of late, no idea as to why, or even if Arthur himself even notices it. For he is rather thick skinned and headed. I'm not a knight, I do not like receiving a punch in the arm for it hurts, and Arthur does not get it. Thick headed.

I sighed deeply to myself and went on with cleaning up Arthur's bedroom. I have been feeling rather depressed, lonely, and wanting to turn that ungrateful ass into a toad. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to relax.

"Sleeping on the job Merlin?"

Great just great he is here and now giving a long list of chores to me. I nodded, he has now left, and I have a lot more things to do. It wouldn't hurt to leave for a day, find Gwaine, and have someone to talk too or rather complain too.

I could leave tonight and be back by morning before anyone notices I'm missing. It is not like anything is going to go wrong and I'll only be away for the night. I just to have a little time away and clear my head before I really do turn Arthur into a toad or into a donkey.

"Just have to check out a few taverns and try my luck." I said to myself and faintly smiled to myself as I cleaned up the rest of Arthur's bedroom. Hopefully I will be able to find Gwaine a little bit quicker than the last time I had to find him, but this time I'm not coming to him about helping me help Arthur.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. This Chapter is in Merlin's View. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Time Away**

**By Waterrain**

I found Gwaine and he was leaving the Traven or rather fleeing due to an unpaid tab. I faintly smiled to myself in amusement before walking towards him and luckily he was running towards me.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine called out to me and I grinned at him. "What do you need this time?"

"What did you do this time?"

"Ah, a man was being rude and it turns out he does not like others being rude back at him. Plus he has a few friends and they were not amused."

I couldn't stop smiling, we ran together, and lost the four men.

"Now then Merlin what brings you here from the Princess's side." Gwaine said to me calmly for the last time I had needed him was for he to help me with saving Arthur. I chuckled at the nickname that Arthur has received from Gwain and I looked at him.

"I just needed a little time away from him before I do something that I might regret such as kicking him." I told him and my arms were crossed. "He has been rather.."

"Ah, I see. What has the Prince done?" He asked me and I sighed deeply at him.

"I have no idea where to even begin, Gwaine." I replied honestly and then shook my head. "He has been treating me worse than when I was first forced to work for him and I have a few thoughts as to why, but I'm not sure."

"Merlin, I believe it is best to start from where you first met Arthur. What do you mean forced to work for him?" Gwaine asked me in a serious voice and I nodded.

"I suppose I shall start from Arthur's and I first meeting." I told him calmly and then added. "It was the King's reward for me due to the fact I saved Arthur's life and I didn't want it at the start, but couldn't exactly refuse. However time changed my mind, but yet now..."

I bite my lips and shook my head while sighing to myself.

"Well, I'm getting ahead of myself." I commented smoothly and then added. "To be honest I really disliked Arthur at first sight."

**Please Review and Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. This Chapter is in Merlin's View. Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Time Away**

**By Waterrain**

"Oh, What did he do?" Gwaine asked me and I sighed to myself.

"Well when I first saw him…He was being a bit of an ass." I replied calmly and closed my eyes for a moment. Sometimes I feel like that guy who had held the shield for Arthur, holding it, and walking back while Arthur throws knives at it. "To a guy who was holding a shield for him. He was walking away while saying hold on a minute, but Arthur kept on throwing knives."

"What did you do?" Gwaine asked causally and he looked pretty relaxed.

"I called him an ass and he was being a complete prat along with twisting my arm. I was thrown in jail and found out he was the King's son." I told him bluntly and Gwaine chuckled.

"Oh, Were you drunk that you didn't know he was a Prince?" Gwaine asked teasingly and I gave him a look.

"No. I was not drunk, but I was new to Camelot and had no idea that the King had a son." I informed him, but decided against saying that I had hoped that the King had no childern at all and he smiled at me. "When I had first entered Camelot it was to the King having a guy beheaded."

Gwaine looked at me and I looked back.

"What did the guy do?" Gwaine asked calmly and I mentally sighed for there has been some close calls with my magic.

"He did sorcery." I replied to him and he frowned faintly.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Gwaine asked me and I have no idea at all. Only knew that guy had done sorcery, but what he did exactly was not explained at all.

"No idea whether the guy used sorcery for good or bad. Just that he did sorcery." I answered honestly and I had not been thinking at the time what the man had done with his sorcery. Only thought it might be me next if I was discovered and that I would be beheaded. Of course that is only if I play by the rules. "Anyway, I had hoped not to see Arthur again for he was an ass and I really didn't like him. However that obviously did not happen."

"Did you get thrown into jail again?" Gwaine asked calmly and I had purposely changed the topic from sorcery for I might by mistake tell him. Gwaine is a pretty easy guy to talk to about things since he is pretty open and honest.

**Please Review and Thank You**


End file.
